(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush for use in make-up, and in particular, a press-type make-up brush which can control the quantity of dispensing cosmetic therefrom.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional brush for make-up possesses the following drawbacks:
(a) Inconvenience: Generally, cosmetic cream and brush are separated from one another and it may not be convenient to obtain the required cream for make-up.
(b) Uncontrolled quantity: The quantity of cosmetic for make-up cannot be controlled easily. As a result, when the cosmetic is applied to facial area, the make-up is normally uneven.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a press-type make-up brush which mitigates the above-mentioned drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brush shaft having a cavity to contain cosmetic fluid; a brush tip positioned at one end of the shaft and containing a brushing section protruded beyond the end portion thereof; a cap body covered the outside of the brush tip; a squeezing device mounted at one end of the shaft; including a screw shaft having one end being a piston extended to the cavity, a driving device having one end provided with a screw hole for mounting the other end of the screw shaft, and one end of the driving device being a press button with restoration force, and each pressing of the press button caused the screw shaft to turn with an angle, thereby the screw shaft moves to a position by means of the screw hole and the make-up fluid within the cavity is squeezed out for utilization.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a press-type make-up brush, the top end of the brush body is a protruded edge having a plurality of protruded rings, and an opening at the inner side wall of the cap body is a stepped slot for engaging with the protruded edge so as to cover the brush tip therein, and the wall of the hole of the stepped slot is provided with a plurality of protruded blocks for engagement at the lower section of the protruded ring
Another object of the present invention is to provide a press-type make-up brush, wherein the wall of the hole of the protruded edge is provided with a plurality of engaging slots, the engaging edge of the mounting head having a plurality of ribs for engagement with the engaging slots.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.